saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla Hitsugaya
Priscilla Hitsugaya is a Human player in End War Online, set to appear in End War Online: United Souls. She is Obsidian Integrity Contractors' leader's step-sister, working alongside her step-brother as his support gunner and infiltrator. Appearance - Reality= IRL, Priscilla wears the normal uniform for her school, which is a white button-up t-shirt, a light blue bow-tie, a black and red plaid skirt, black stockings, black dress shoes, and the optional black blazer. If she's not in her school uniform, then she's wearing a dark grey leggings, a white crop-top, a dark blue denim jacket, a black and yellow zip-hoodie tied around her waist, and high-top sneakers in gold. }} Background Priscilla was born to a Japanese mother and an Italian father. Her parents met in Sardinia on vacation, and her father decided to travel to Japan with her mother, where the two would wed and have Priscilla. Unfortunately, Priscilla's father was diagnosed with a terminal illness, and she would lose her father at the tender age of 4. Her father's final words to her mother was to find another man to help raise Priscilla, and his final words to Priscilla herself were to remain a strong, independent girl who could find happiness in anything and everything. Her mother would remarry to Junji Hitsugaya's father, and she would adopt her step-family's surname as her own. The two of them grew up closely, spending lots of time with one another as social butterflies. Junji would garner himself a popular reputation by being the loud, outgoing kid while Yuko became the easy-going, compassionate girl anyone could talk to. When they reached high school, they would learn of End War Online from classmates. They worked several part-time jobs to afford buying their own copies of the game and hardware with their own money. Upon joining the game, Priscilla began training alongside her step-brother with several professional in-game mercenaries and bounty hunters, learning how to fight and work in the mercenary business. Her brother took to frequenting Tokime Suginami's in-game weapons shop after looking for someone who could modify his guns. Seeing the amazing quality of her work, Priscilla began working with Tokime to build up her own arsenal, even using the gunsmith's signature Death-series handguns as sidearms. Through these interactions, she wound up meeting Sento Kasai and Haru Yamamoto, and we all know how that went: Junji declares himself as a rival to the Crimson Mercenary, and Priscilla is roped into competing with Crimson Rain Services with her and her step-brother's own Obsidian Integrity Contractors. Personality Priscilla is a happy, relaxed girl with a smile on her face and an ever-calming presence. Within her friend group, she's known as the listener and problem-solver. She listens to what her friends have to say with a patient smile before politely suggesting solutions to their issues or offering friendly advice to those who want it. Many boys note that her compassionate and relaxed nature is incredibly admirable and attractive, boosting her popularity to the "queen" of the classroom. She's also known to playfully take jabs at her friends, making innocent jokes before apologizing for any offense she may have let out. Even in-game, she acts happy and relaxed, though she quickly switches when in combat. Once she's got a goal in mind, Priscilla locks in on that goal and works as hard as possible with what she's got to achieve it. She's very against showing excessive amounts of skin, and refuses to use her slender figure as a means to an end. Due to this, she has a slight disdain to Tokime's lecherous remarks, though both girls know she means nothing with those comments and Tokime's apologies more than make up for the licentious comments. She's a very forgiving individual as well, though there are certain actions that forfeit a person's right to her forgiveness; for example: excessive lying, sexual abuse threats, etc. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Human * Occupation - Obsidian Integrity Contractors' Field Operative/Long-Range support * Main Equipment: ** Apollo and Artemis ** Il Cromo ** La Stella ** Death-series Glock 26 Priscilla is a long-range fighter, dual-wielding her paired rifles Apollo & Artemis with frightening accuracy. While her brother fights as hard as possible in an absolutely chaotic style, Priscilla dances across the battlefield with a barrage of precise bullets. Bayonets mounted on the rifles allow her to engage in melee altercations should the need arise, though she does share her brother's tactic of firing her guns as she makes contact with a melee attack. Her Il Cromo SMG is used more often in mid- to close-range combat engagements, dual-wielded with one of Tokime's Death-series Glock 26 pistols equipped with an extended 22-round magazine. La Stella is a high-frequency long-dagger made in the form of a Jitte, used for disarming opponents in melee combat if she absolutely needs to engage in close-quarters combat. Priscilla shares her brother's unique body armor using silicon carbide discs, ceramic matrices, and accompanying laminate. In-game, she rides a Ducati 959 motorcycle in black and yellow with a reinforced frame, custom aerodynamic fairings, and an aftermarket exhaust pipe. Music Themes - Theme 2= }} Trivia * Priscilla's original name before becoming Junji's step-sibling is Priscilla Kozato (古里プリシラ). * She also goes by the Japanese name "Riko" (莉子), but commonly uses Priscilla since that is the name her father gave her. * Her three sizes in centimeters are W-60, H-92. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Human Player